


Emperor's Smile

by taikooo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient China, Emperor Xiao Zhan, Light foot fetish, M/M, Servant Wang Yibo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikooo/pseuds/taikooo
Summary: Behind his back, he was called nothing else but the watchdog of the Emperor.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Emperor's Smile

The servants lit an incense burner: a tart combination of fennel and anise aromas flooded the hall. The tenacious fingers of the court musician were deftly plucking the strings of the guzheng. Its sad trills gave the soul at least a temporary peace. The Emperor sat on his throne watching the tea master preparing the white tea of his favorite variety brought directly from Fujian. This day was free from state affairs, but in the morning the Emperor received a denunciation against the scribe who served at the palace, and this did not leave his thoughts. If the received information was confirmed, the scribe would have to be executed. Yet, he did his job quite well.

“Your Imperial Majesty, the head of the city guards, the head of the palace guards, and the scribe Gu are here,” one of the servants said, silently entering the hall in a bow.

“Let them come in,” the Emperor replied as if expressing endless boredom, but in reality, minor concern crept into his heart.

Five people appeared in the hall: the chiefs of the city and palace guards stood behind in a slight bow, two guards pushed the accused clerk forward, and he fell with his forehead to the ground, afraid even to move. The Emperor looked at him condescendingly and then turned a searching glance at the chief of the city guard.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” he said, “scribe Gu and eunuch Bao Liwei are indeed half-brothers. After Bao Liwei's execution, he enlisted in the palace by deceit, changing his name. So his intentions remain unclear. The scribe Gu himself claims that he did not have any malicious intent, but only cared about his own welfare. He begs for mercy.”

“Mercy?” the Emperor raised an eyebrow, and his voice wavered menacingly. ‘Well, it turns out that the clerk, who entered the service in the palace and passed the exam, does not know the law? A relative of an executed criminal, who is enlisted in the imperial palace by deceit, is subject to the death penalty. This is what the law says.”

“Have mercy, huangshang*!” the scribe exclaimed hysterically, still not lifting his face from the ground. “Our family lives in need. Father and mother are seriously ill. When Liwei was executed, I was kicked out of my job, and none of the locals agreed to take me anymore. We didn't even have money for rice! What else could I do?”

“Sneak in the palace, of course!” the chief of the palace guards grinned, and then in a bow, without raising his eyes, turned to the Emperor: “Your Imperial Majesty, let me deal with this. The chief of the city guard Wang has no need to bother himself with participating in this small matter. The scribe Gu worked at the palace, which means that the investigation and the trial lie with the palace supervision.”

“Chief Wang will take care of this,” the Emperor snapped dryly. The chief of the palace guard turned pale and bowed obediently without another word. “You are free to go, chief Zhou.” With a contemptuous glance at the chief of the city guard, chief Zhou bowed once more and left the hall. Then the Emperor continued addressing the scribe: “You know as well as I do, what your brother has done. He tried to poison me, so he was immediately executed.”

“Listen, huangshang! My brother was cruelly framed... Liwei was a gentle and kind young man, he would never dare to encroach on someone's life, let alone the life of our holy Emperor…”

“Then why did you enter the palace?” the Emperor asked with a torpid smile. “To take revenge on me for the unjust execution of your brother? Or to continue his plans?” The clerk began to grumble something frightened, but the Emperor did not let him argue. This time his voice sounded loud and menacing: “In our time, nobody can be trusted, not even eunuchs! In each crack there is a snake only eager to gain power. It is a sin!” the Emperor shouted, and his face was contorted with anger. “A sin against heaven. Your head will be cut off tomorrow, scribe Gu. Right in the square. So that those who sent you do not think they are great sages who can deceive the Emperor.”

“I beg you, huangshang, this is a mistake!” the clerk groaned, but the guards had already taken him out of the hall.

“Chief Wang, stay.” Emperor’s face did not have a hint of emotions that had swept over him a moment earlier. Now he seemed the epitome of cordiality. “Have some tea with me. I need to dispel the boredom. Let's go to the tea room. The tea master will brew us a new pot. This one is already cold.”

Chief Wang bowed and stood still with his head lowered while the Emperor was coming down from the throne. When he walked forward, chief Wang followed him quietly, keeping a distance of one bu**. The Emperor ordered the servants to leave them and went to the tea room through the garden, where he liked to stroll in the evenings. Sometimes in complete loneliness and sometimes in the company of his entourage. One of them was the chief of the city guard Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo came from a well-known military family and therefore from childhood was brought up in exceptional rigidity. At a young age, he had already distinguished himself impressively, showing success in suppressing rebellions: his rise up the career ladder had been rapid and brilliant. Once in the personal guard of the Emperor, Wang Yibo had established himself as a devoted and diligent servant and very soon had achieved the position of a chief of the palace guard, and then the city guard. However, in the city, as well as outside it, there was a perception that his powers were not limited only to this.

Behind his back, he was called nothing else but the watchdog of the Emperor.

The Emperor's step was unhurried, on the way he was admiring the plants and then gazed at the sky. It was still light, but the crescent moon had already appeared in the clouds. All this time Chief Wang was walking silently behind, but suddenly the Emperor stopped, and he had to stand in place too. Then the Emperor slightly turned his head in his direction, showing a beautiful side profile, but never honoring with his glance.

“The weather is wonderful today, isn't it, chief Wang?”

“Yes, huangshang.”

“But I'm more wonderful,” the Emperor laughed and instantly turned away.

“Beyond any doubt,” chief Wang smiled at his back, and they again walked leisurely in the direction of the tea room.

The tea master made them delicious expensive white tea, which only the imperial family could afford. Only a handful of people had the honor of drinking tea with the Emperor, and not everybody had been treated with this, his favorite variety. The ceremony took place in absolute silence. Chief Wang, like an exemplary subject, looked straight ahead not daring to stare at the Emperor, even when he was too busy drinking tea to notice. As soon as they finished, the Emperor announced that he and the chief of the city guard still had to discuss the most important state affairs, but he was too tired and therefore would go to his quarters. He told the servants not to disturb them under any circumstances.

In the Emperor's quarters, there was a different smell comparing to the throne room – a sweetish combination of rose and sandalwood. The Emperor was in no hurry to sit down, although earlier he had complained of seeming fatigue. He turned his back to chief Wang again and began to pensively examine a painting of a lake and fruit trees blooming around. It might seem that he doubted something, but then finally his cold, not a bit nervous voice rang out:

“A conspiracy is being hatched against me. I have information about all those involved. I only doubted... minister Ma. But today, when it was confirmed that the scribe Gu is the brother of Bao Liwei, I became convinced of his intentions. The only thing I don't have is hard evidence. If I execute minister Ma and all of his accomplices now, there is a risk of discontent among some of the other ministers and the influential nobility associated with him. If I continue to wait, I'm afraid they will kill me before I can judge them by law. There is only one solution.” The Emperor fell silent, and the pause dragged on.

“What?” Chief Wang broke the silence.

“You will kill them all. Quietly, neatly, leaving no trace. Like you always do it.” The Emperor's voice sounded soft and melodious, as if he was not talking about murder, but about the skill of the author of the painting which caught his eye.

“Yes,” chief Wang said with his usual unshakable composure.

The Emperor turned to him, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Unable to help himself, the chief of the city guards looked at him with wide eyes. There were legends about the Emperor's beauty, but none of them could fully convey how charming his face was. When Wang Yibo saw him, even if only a silhouette, he invariably was left breathless.

“Why are you looking at me?” the emperor asked, grinning without malice. “Do you want to die, chief Wang? The Emperor treated you the tea, led you into his quarters, and you express such disrespect... bow down to the ground.”

Chief Wang immediately rushed to obey the order humbly, knelt down and bowed, touching the ground with his forehead. A few moments passed before the imperial outer garments fell to the ground beside him. And then the Emperor took off his shoes and socks, remaining completely barefoot. After that, he removed his pants and faced chief Wang only in an inner robe and a shirt. For a while, the Emperor stood motionless, and chief Wang did not dare to move either. So he was lying in a ground bow, glancing at the Emperor’s bare feet furtively and wondering what would happen next.

When the Emperor's right foot lightly stepped on his shoulder, chief Wang felt a chill run through his skin, and his body seemed to be frozen in ice. He could only await his fate obediently, trying to get back his lost breath.

“Raise your head,” the Emperor said in a low voice. Chief Wang obeyed instantly and lifted his head, but his eyes were still lowered. “How beautiful the face of my chief Wang is.” Having said this, the Emperor, holding the hem of his robe, touched the cheek of the chief of the city guard with his ankle. “I know what my devoted servant dreams of. Kiss.”

Having exhaled loudly, chief Wang dared to look into the Emperor’s eyes after all. And this time the Emperor refrained from any comments, but at the same time his face retained a very haughty look. Without breaking off eye contact, chief Wang opened the circle of his hands, needed for the bow, and grasped the Emperor’s dainty bare foot with his palms, and then pressed his lips to it with abandon. The Emperor smiled faintly, and then chief Wang did it again, carefully observing the reaction. “More,” sounded excitedly from above, and he repeated. He repeated until the entire foot of the Emperor was strewn with fluttering kisses, slowly rising higher and higher.

“Do you love me so much that even such a caress does not seem dirty to you?” the Emperor asked, gazing intently into the black eyes.

“Not at all,” chief Wang replied. His words shone with boundless, almost blind confidence. The same as his love. The emperor was absolutely right about it.

“This is amazing,” the Emperor smirked and raised his hand, feeling for the jewelry supporting the hairdo. When he got rid of the last one, the deep black hair fell like a wave over his shoulders and back, almost reaching his lower back. Meanwhile, chief Wang was already kissing his knees and clearly did not have an intention to stop. After all, the higher he got, the sweeter these kisses became.

However, the Emperor wanted something else at this moment, but instead of voicing his desire, which was rightfully equated with the law, he sat down on the floor next to the chief of the city guard and, spreading his legs wide apart, beckoned to him with a finger. The closer chief Wang moved, the higher the silk of the robe slid over the Emperor’s thighs, until they were completely exposed, slender and dark, of the most magnificent honey shade. The pallor of even the most beautiful of the imperial wives could not be compared with the beauty of his skin. At least, that’s what chief Wang thought. As well as the lips of the Emperor, of such an exquisite shape and so seductive, did not have any rivals. Chief Wang looked at them spellbound, but did not dare to kiss them.

“Each time you are as timid as the first time,” the Emperor smiled warmly. “Do you want me to beg you for a kiss? Kiss me, Yibo. So passionate that I forget about everything. Even about who I am.”

Without a moment's hesitation, chief Wang attacked his inviting lips with an eager kiss. Their sweetness surpassed the sweetness of the ripest lychee fruits. And the taste was so intoxicating, that it was impossible to pull yourself away from them. The Emperor's breath quickened too, and now they were breathing in unison, loud and feverish. As if both had been waiting for this for ages and now they could not get enough. Then chief Wang eventually clung to the Emperor’s slender neck, and the Emperor threw his head back, presenting himself in thrilling vulnerability. With Wang Yibo, he never hesitated to be weak. Moreover, he sincerely wanted it.

Chief Wang loosened the belt of the Emperor’s silk robe and pulled it off his shoulder along with his shirt. The shoulders of the Emperor, who had never known hard physical labor, were quite thin and fragile, the same as the rest of his body. It was not the first time that the chief of the city guard was amazed at his thin-boned constitution: only a person from a noble family could be born this way, whose life in no way would be connected with work in the field, and who would prefer to control the army from the palace or with the help of experienced generals. However, the Emperor was amazingly hardy, skillfully manipulated with a bow, and also had a pretty good idea of the art of war.

Yet, chief Wang thought this body needed protection. And love. More precisely, his protection and his love.

The heat emanating from the Emperor was felt even through the clothes. The more kisses Yibo left on his neck, shoulders and chest, the more he was burned by it. And the more he was attracted, even if this flame could burn him to ashes. When he went lower, nestling between the inviting thighs, and began to kiss them wetly and forcefully, the Emperor bit his knuckles to muffle the abrupt moans. His skin was too sensitive, especially in those places, and even gentle caresses sometimes left noticeable marks. As much as those thighs, chief Wang loved what was between them, and he covered the Emperor's erection with his lips: the Emperor finally responded in a full voice, unable to hold himself back.

The Emperor, in turn, loved these long, skillful fingers, which gave him true bliss every time. Having dipped them in oil, chief Wang caressed him from the inside, being perfectly aware of how and what to do to give the Emperor the greatest pleasure. The time came for him to be naked, and each languid alluring glance, thrown by the Emperor at his body, inflamed him more and more. Invariably, entering the Emperor, at the moment of the highest unity of their bodies, the entire material world for Wang Yibo ceased to exist. His Emperor became the center of his universe, the absolute of everything and the meaning of existence. The truth is, he had always been.

“You're mine,” chief Wang whispered against his lips, pulling back the hair at the back of his head. To the extent that it could pass for an insult to the imperial sanctity and certainly deserved the death penalty.

“Yours. Of course, yours,” the Emperor smiled charmingly, as if he did not consider such treatment bad and did not even feel pain at all. On the contrary, he was more than satisfied. As if it was all he had been waiting for.

They made love in a sitting position: the Emperor saddle up the strong thighs, and chief Wang clung to his chest, holding his plump buttocks with his palms. He liked to hear the quick beating of the Emperor's heart, he liked to listen to his knackered breath mixed with muffled moans. He also liked to watch. The red, slightly opened mouth, repeating his name over and over again, and the mole under it, the hazy eyes, the hair streaming down his shoulders, tossed with every thrust. In the whole world, there was no more person who could see the great Emperor like that.

“Xiao Zhan.”

And there was no one who was allowed to call the Emperor by his birth name. Even his own mother was deprived of this right.

“Say it again.”

“Xiao Zhan. My Xiao Zhan.”

In the next moment, the Emperor went limp in his arms, and chief Wang felt moisture on his stomach. He needed a couple more smooth movements to reach the peak of pleasure right after. Like all the times before, the Emperor humbly accepted his seed to the last drop. After all, that was his own desire. He smiled haggardly, gripping chief Wang’s broad shoulders tighter, and he couldn’t find the strength for more.

And then, Wang Yibo did not want to let the Emperor go from his embrace. He never wanted to.

“I will kill for you. I will die for you. And if necessary, if you suddenly want to, I will conquer the whole world and throw it at your feet.” His voice sounded excessively ardent, and at the same time there was no doubt about the veracity of his speeches.

“I know. I know,” the Emperor replied, getting the chief of the city guard into a tender, grateful kiss.

Because that's the only thing he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> * Huáng Shàng (皇上) – the emperor; your imperial majesty.  
> ** bu – Chinese unit of length equal to approximately 1.5 meters.


End file.
